


seeking comfort

by luxettenebrae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (it's v mild tho), Bad Weather, Character Study, Comfort, Confessions, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Reflection, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae
Summary: In the midst of bad weather and an empty house, you find yourself in front of a certain someone's door seeking comfort.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 309





	seeking comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of sat on this work for a while because I felt dissatisfied with it. Nevertheless, I decided to just publish it after I've stared at it & edited now and then for some time now.  
> I asked in an Obey Me discord server for a character to think about (without telling anyone what I was up to), and I was given Mammon, so here's the result. It's pretty short, but I tried to explore and study his character a bit. For the first time writing a Mammon-centric ficlet (or any non-Leviathan centered ficlet), I think it went okay, even if there's much to improve on still.

It was dark, and when thunder clapped outside, you couldn’t help but jolt. You were currently huddled in your blankets, trying to forget that the weather was stormy and miserable, that the lightning was striking the ground, its electric tendrils crawling over the dirt and digging into the earth. But it was proving nigh impossible to ignore when each boom that accompanied the volt of electricity hit with enough force to shake you in your bed, and not just out of fear. 

The next crash of thunder sent you into hysterics, and you found yourself eager to leave your room and look for company—only, you knew that no one else was home today. It was just you in the House of Lamentation. Lucifer was out on a mission for Diavolo in the human world, Mammon had a late-night photoshoot at Majolish’s studios, Levi was (for once) out of his room and on a quest for Mononoke Land to catch spirits, Satan was conducting a study at RAD, Asmo was out in town for some fun, Beel was delivering an emergency package for Akuzon, and Belphie was still working the late-shift at Ristorante Six. 

Even if one of the seven brothers had been home, it would do no good as long as the one demon you wanted to see the most, needed by your side wasn’t here. The only demon you could afford to be genuinely vulnerable with and feel safe around. 

Despite knowing that no one was home for you to be with, you still felt uneasy staying in your room alone. You wrapped your blanket around you, not minding as a floppy edge dragged on the carpeted floor lightly, and you stepped into the hallway, mindlessly wandering barefoot. You weren’t sure where you were going, and you didn’t have a destination in mind, but somehow your feet have brought you to one place in particular. You wondered if it was okay for you to do as you wish, just for tonight, when no one else was around—when he wasn’t around. But you weren’t really in charge anymore; your fear had taken control, and you were seeking comfort. 

You pushed open the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. 

* * *

A familiar scent tingled at your nose; it was full-bodied and warm, like sunshine on a clear blue sky, and—for the lack of better words to describe it—clean and new, the way new things always smelled. In this case, you supposed it was Mammon’s precious cars that were on the second floor of his room. You turned on a small light, bright enough for you to navigate the darkness and dim enough to preserve the sanctity of night. It flickered softly, buzzing quietly in the silence, and its presence brought warmth to you on this gloomy night. 

There was his bed. It was king-size with a red duvet, and two plump white pillows sat at the head. Gingerly, you sat on the edge and felt the mattress give ever so slightly to your weight. You’d spent so many hours sitting beside him on his bed, gaming, chatting, and Mammon had even once let you take a nap there when you had come to spend time with him after school and accidentally fell asleep. When you’d asked why he didn’t simply wake you up, he had just looked away with a touch of pink on his cheeks, sticking out his bottom lip and making some flimsy excuse you didn’t quite remember, maybe something like he’d forgotten you were there or couldn’t be bothered to try and wake you up. 

You chuckled at the memory, but it only made his current prolonged absence more poignant, and you found a strange hollowness in your chest being carved out; it was as if you were empty. Mammon always filled the room with his abundance of personality, filled your life with his abundance of joy, filled your heart with his abundance of love. You wondered if you, too, had ever brought him anything on the same degree of that which he had given you, whether he was aware of his gifts or not. Knowing him, he probably wasn’t. But that was part of his charming Mammon way; without it, he might not be Mammon, and the thought of that is, frankly, distressing. 

You shifted, pulling your legs up onto the mattress, and you allowed yourself to lay back onto his bed, hands folded over your stomach. Above you was a white ceiling barred with black rods of stage lights looking down on you. You were reminded that he wasn’t here because of his modeling gig, and a pang of jealousy echoed in your chest. You hadn’t said anything when he’d left because you didn’t want to discourage him in the way he seemed so accustomed to, but listening to him brag about his photoshoot tonight at Majolish had made you want to ask him to stay, to please not go. Just this once.   
  


_“Guess what!” he exclaimed, bursting into your room with unparalleled enthusiasm and skyrocketing energy. Laughter rose from you, unbidden, as was the pervading warmth filling you, overflowing as it only did in his presence._

_“What is it, Mammon?”_

_His delight was yours; you took in his zeal with your affection for him. His chest, bursting with pride, was puffed up and his broad grin revealed his white teeth._

_“I got a special gig at Majolish tonight,” he crowed, jabbing a thumb to his chest. “I’m doin’ a joint photoshoot with the top model of the year, that incubus who makes a gazillion Grimm a month!”_

_In typical Mammon fashion, he mentioned the money his partner rakes in. Even though his joy was contagious, you found yourself feeling disappointed and envious. The top model. They were at the top, and they made a ton of money, to boot. And what were you? You weren’t the top anything. And you hardly had a single Grimm to your name after being dragged to the Devildom on short notice, if any at all. But you swallowed your feelings. You liked him too much to be selfish about this now._

_“Oh!” you tried to sound excited, if only for his sake. “That’s amazing, Mammon! Congratulations.”_

_Luckily, he didn’t seem to notice your dismay, and with his hands on his hips, his chin jutted out as he lifted it in pride._

_“I know, right?! I can’t wait!”_

_His cerulean eyes were sparkling with the promise of money and, you think, something more, although you didn’t know what that something more was. Maybe you wouldn’t want to know, anyway, and you forced yourself to crush the ugly emotions growing inside you with an iron fist. This was what Mammon wanted. You should be happy for him, you reiterated to yourself.  
  
_

But your attempts to tell yourself not to feel jealous or upset were mostly in vain, especially seeing as how you were moping on his bed like a child right now. Sighing, you cleared the memory from your mind, although it was too fresh and too raw for you to forget for now, even temporarily. Instead, you curled up on his bed, over his blankets but under your own. You tried your best to stay awake, but there was something so comforting about being in Mammon’s room, on Mammon’s bed, in a place that smelled of and emanated the same warmth as him, that you ended up being lulled into dreamland anyhow. 

* * *

Mammon was bone-tired after the photoshoot with the so-called top model. 

“Top-model, my ass,” he grumbled as he rubbed his sore back and staggered into the House of Lamentation. The top model had ended up being a bossy diva that liked to order everyone around, including Mammon, and it never sat well with him when he was ordered to do things. To top it all off, the weather was still horrible, the lightning whip cracking down, and he wasn't even sure how he’d made it home without being soaked in the rain. He was chilled, however, and he was yearning for the soft warmth of his bed. 

When he reached the door to his room, it was slightly ajar, and there was light gently streaming out into the hallway from it. Suspiciously, he eased the door open a little more and cast his gaze around the room quickly. While the House of Lamentation was generally safe, no place was completely safe from anything. 

But that was when he spotted you—curled up on his bed, sound asleep. Mammon closed the door behind himself and tiptoed over carefully. He wouldn’t want to wake you up, not his human. Not because he cared or anything, but just because you were his responsibility as his human, especially since he was your first man. He had a duty to you. 

Or at least, that was what he told himself; even he wasn’t really sure why he was so mindful of you, why he cared so much or was so fond of you, but he didn’t think about it too hard because it only made his head hurt when he did so. He didn’t like thinking about complicated things like feelings and relationships, and he’d always been the kind of demon to live in the present. But ever since you came along, he found himself wrapped up in thoughts of you now and then, so much more often than was normal for him to think of any single thing, and so much more often than he probably even realized. 

He’d crept to your side by now, and going down on one knee, he peered at your sleeping face. You were angelic, serene, and yet a humanly beautiful, irreplaceable, irreplicable beautiful. Before he even realized it, Mammon’s fingers were reaching forward and his knuckles gently brushed against your cheek. Your skin was soft, warm, and his breath hitched. He yanked his hand back as if burned, and stared at your face to check if you had been woken up by him. Still blissfully asleep. 

He watched you for some time but then remembered that he had to sleep too. At least, he’d like to get some sleep tonight since he was exhausted and there was still RAD tomorrow. It wasn’t Friday, not yet, only a meager Thursday—the end of the school week was so close and yet so far. 

Mammon fought with himself for a moment; he couldn’t possibly sleep next to a human of all beings, share a bed with a human. He had more pride than that. But this wasn’t about pride, something inside him told him. And anyway, wasn’t pride Lucifer’s thing? He could leave that to the real Avatar of Pride. What kept him from immediately laying beside you wasn’t pride, but quite the opposite: insecurity. It was ridiculous, he told himself. He was a demon and the second most powerful demon of the seven brothers, too; why should he possibly be scared of not being good enough to lay beside a mere human? A fragile, weak human being, flawed and—and yet, so beautiful and _because_ of that humanity, so beautiful, in more ways than one, in all ways. 

But whether Mammon felt good enough to lay beside you or not, he was tired, and he gave in to that overwhelming sensation. Now in dry and soft pajamas, he slipped into his bed beside you, under his own covers. He was careful not to shift too much so that you were disturbed from your slumber, or that he pulled the blankets beneath you so much that you rolled off his bed. Because as loathe as he was to admit it, he did care. He didn’t want to wake you up and do things that made you unhappy, even more so, things that made you unhappy at him, with him. 

If only he could know why he cared so much. 

With that last parting thought, the darkness of sleep overtook him, and he was folded into the blanket of dreams gently, swathed in warmth. 

* * *

When you woke up and opened your eyes, you had to clamp down on your jaw. Because Mammon was lying beside you, his face inches from yours, innocent, peaceful, and handsome. Devilishly handsome. You couldn’t wake him up, you reminded yourself. No screaming or freaking out. You allowed yourself to do it in your head, though, and the heat was spreading across your cheeks while you watched him, who was breathing evenly as he slept without a care in the world. You hadn’t planned on staying in his bed after you’d wandered to his room, but somehow it was what had happened, and Mammon hadn’t moved you or woken you up. 

Your fingertips stretched out and brushed against his short white hair tenderly. But as soon as you were aware of it, you pulled back regretfully. You couldn’t afford to wake him up. When you traced your gaze over his kind features, you saw lines of exhaustion, and you felt bad. Maybe he didn’t sleep as well because you were around. He only had half the space of the bed with you here. 

But before you could ponder over this anymore, Mammon was stirring, and you couldn’t possibly look away as he opened his gorgeous blue eyes sleepily. He took in the sight of you while still half-asleep, and then his eyes comically widened. He threw his weight backward quickly, forcefully, and within moments of him waking up, Mammon had tumbled straight off of his bed and was now sitting on the floor in a stupor, still not fully awake. You detangled yourself from your blankets and climbed over the bed, placing your feet on the ground and coming to his side in a panic. 

“Mammon! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

You were patting his head and shoulders and back and running your touch over his arms unthinkingly, worried, and he seemed to finally wake up, his eyes lighting up. 

“W-Whoa! Stop touchin’ me, I-I’m awright!” 

He pulled away from your touch, and you froze. Oh. Oops. You visibly wilted. 

“Sorry, Mammon… I was just worried.” 

The tips of his ears were red as he answered you. 

“I-I’m fine! No need to worry!” 

Both of you scrambled to your feet, and there was an awkward silence for a moment as the two of you stared at each other. You were the first to break it. 

“Sorry I came into your room last night and fell asleep in your bed,” you sighed. “I didn’t plan on doing it, but the thunder scared me and I didn’t feel safe in my room.” 

Mammon blinked and smoothed his hair down slightly; he knew he always had bedhead in the mornings, although sometimes he didn’t bother to take care of it. For some reason, he felt more inclined to fix it with you around. 

“Uh, nah, it’s ‘kay…” he trailed off lamely before partially regaining his bluster. “I mean, whatever! It only makes sense that you’d feel better in The Great Mammon’s room!” 

You put a hand to your mouth as you chuckled fondly before reaching over and rubbing him on the head. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right, though.” 

Mammon’s eyes flickered from side to side in confusion. 

“Um… I am? Uh, I mean, of course I am!” 

He seemed to be conflicted between displaying his true emotions and keeping his front, having just woken up and been too rankled to behave the way he usually does. You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, hugging him for a brief moment. 

“Yeah, you are. I hope you still slept well, even though I was taking up half your bed.” 

When you let go of him, his face was a deeper shade of pink than before, and he was refusing to meet your eyes. Nonetheless, he shrugged in what appeared to be a nonchalant manner—or what he thought to be a nonchalant manner. 

“Nah, it was fine. I’m just tired ‘cause I got back so late.” 

Right. The Majolish photoshoot. You had to ask him how it went. Even if you didn’t think you’d like the answer. Dread mounting inside you, you pushed forward bravely. 

“So, how did the photoshoot go?” 

But you needn’t have worried. 

“Top model, schmodel,” he complained. His throat was still hoarse from sleep. “It was horrible. All they did was order everyone around the whole time and my back hurts like hellfire. I was happy to go home, I’ll tell ya that…” 

A spark of joy leaped in your chest despite yourself. You really shouldn’t feel happy about this, and you knew that, but maybe some part of you disagreed because you had never planned the next words that came out of your mouth. 

“I’m glad you didn’t like them that much-...” You cut yourself off suddenly, realizing what you’d just said. 

To his credit, he just knitted his eyebrows and looked at you funnily. 

“Whaddya mean? Are ya happy the shoot didn’t go well? Is that it?” He crosses his arms, but he’s not disgruntled, only resigned. “You wouldn’t be the first. Plenty of demons would be.” 

You shook your head adamantly with serious, pleading eyes. 

“No, Mammon, it’s not that!” You groaned and rubbed your forehead. “Ugh, I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry your shoot didn’t go well.” 

Mammon only looked further bewildered. 

“So then what is it? Why’re ya glad I didn’t like ‘em? You don’t know ‘em, do ya? You’re not in the Devildom social circles. There’s no reason for ya not to like ‘em.” 

You let your breath escape you as you frowned. 

“No, it’s nothing.” 

“Wait, I wanna know now,” he whined. Those shining cobalt eyes begged you to answer. “Why dont’cha tell me?” 

“I’m glad you didn’t like them that much because I like you and I don’t want you to like someone else more than me,” you rushed your speech out into a sentence as if saying one very long word. 

Mammon was still processing your words—or sentence-word—moments after you’d said it. Then, red started dusting his cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You...you like me…?” he whispered, disbelieving and quiet. “Me?” 

You burned holes into the floor with your eyes. But you knew you had to answer, and at this point, you could only tell him the truth. 

“Yeah, you.” You bit your lip. “Sorry if I didn’t seem excited about your photoshoot, uh… I guess I was just worried.” 

“‘Bout what?” 

“That you’d like that top model a whole bunch. Because I’m not top at anything, and I don’t make a lot of Grimm, either. I don’t stand a chance against someone like that.” 

A light touch on your shoulder brought your gaze back up to his, and you saw his blue eyes were serious, a hint of gold sparkling deep inside. He was still blushing furiously, but he was making an effort, which you appreciated, no matter what he was about to say. 

“Nah, they were terrible. A terrible being. They don’t stand a chance ‘gainst you,” he said before faltering. “Because…” 

You wait, but he didn’t continue, instead, staring away from you pointedly and into the distance. 

“Because?” 

Mammon took a deep breath. 

“Because you’re the top in my heart. So, uh. No one else comes close.” 

He was looking into your eyes, and his straightforward gaze was honest, true, and so sincere in the way only he could be. You found yourself crying before you knew it, and he clumsily put his hands to your cheeks, brushing your tears away with his thumbs roughly. “Ah, why’re you cryin’?! Did I do somethin’?” 

You took one of the hands that had been wiping away your tears and closed your fingers around it. He was warm, and although his touch was a little rough, it was full of kindness. 

“Yeah, you did,” you said, and he looked crestfallen. But you continued. “You made me so happy that I couldn’t help but cry. Because I love you, Mammon.” 

You leaned in and pressed a short, chaste kiss to his lips. Stunned, the demon before you ceased all movement, only staring at you in shock. But just when you were about to call his name and ask him if everything’s alright, he took you off-guard with a kiss of his own, firm against your forehead. He pulled you closer and into his embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around you. 

“I love ya, too. You’re gonna make me cry, too. But ya can’t see me cry, alright?!” 

You giggled as you hugged him back, listening to his teary voice. 

“Alright, alright. You’ll always be top in my heart, too. Not just because you’re my first man, but because you’re Mammon.” 

You only heard sniffles as a response, but he held you a little more tightly. Now safely in his arms, you allowed yourself to partake in his warmth and comfort that you’d so sorely missed the night before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in me writing for you? I plan on holding writing raffles for mini-milestones (follower-wise and perhaps for other things too!), so you can try your luck there! You can also read my [card](https://luxexhomines.carrd.co/)!  
> Catch me on Twitter @luxexhomines where I'll hold the writing raffles! I retweet a lot of Obey Me content and art (including NSFW!). I also share some doodles and sneak peeks of WIPs of my writing there~  
> Feel free to send me a message or hang out ♡ You can also reach me on Tumblr @luxexhomines !


End file.
